Present invention relates to a printing apparatus and, more particularly, to a printing apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus having a printing unit which performs printing in accordance with an inkjet printing method.
Conventionally, a printing apparatus which utilizes an inkjet printing method or a facsimile apparatus having such printing apparatus as its printing unit employs an exchangeable ink cartridge integrating a printhead as well as an ink tank, and a standard-size cut sheet as a print sheet.
Further, in the conventional facsimile apparatus, in order to handle a situation where ink runs out during image reception, residue of ink is detected each time a page of received image is outputted, and it is controlled such that the received image data is maintained in an image memory when there is no residual ink.
In the above conventional example, however, a user of the apparatus has to output the image stored in the image memory by manual operation. Since the stored image data is not deleted from a memory unless the image is outputted, the user might have to output unnecessary received image data together with necessary data for deleting the data from the memory.
Even in a case of a printing apparatus comprising a function for deleting received image data, all image data of the page where it is determined to have no ink residue is deleted along with those included in the subsequent pages. Therefore, it is not friendly in view of user's operability and availability.